Esquire (magazine)
|circulation_year = June 2012 | category = Men's | company = Hearst Magazines | publisher = | firstdate = | country = United States | based = New York City, New York, U.S. | language = English | website = | issn = 0014-0791 }} Esquire is an American men's magazine, published by the Hearst Corporation in the United States. Founded in 1933, it flourished during the Great Depression under the guidance of founders Arnold Gingrich, David A. Smart and Henry L. Jackson. History Esquire was first issued in October 1933. The magazine was first headquartered in Chicago and then, in New York City. It was founded and edited by David A. Smart, Henry L. Jackson and Arnold Gingrich. Jackson died in the crash of United Airlines Flight 624 in 1948, while Gingrich led the magazine until his own death in 1976. Smart died in 1952, although he left Esquire in 1936 to found a different magazine, Coronet. The founders all had different focuses; Gingrich specialized in publishing, Smart led the business side of the magazine while Jackson led and edited the fashion section, which made up most of the magazine in its first fifteen years of publishing. Additionally, Jackson's Republican political viewpoints contrasted with the liberal Democratic views of Smart, which allowed for the magazine to publish debates between the two. This grew particularly heated in 1943 when the Democratic United States Postmaster General Frank Comerford Walker brought charges against the magazine on behalf of the administration of Franklin Delano Roosevelt. The administration alleged that Esquire had used the US Postal Service to promote "lewd images". Republicans opposed the lawsuit and in 1946 the United States Supreme Court found in Esquire v. Walker that Esquire right to use the Postal Service was protected by the First Amendment of the United States Constitution. Esquire started in 1933 as a quarterly press run of a hundred thousand copies. It cost fifty cents per copy (equivalent to $ today). It later transformed itself into a more refined periodical with an emphasis on men's fashion and contributions by Ernest Hemingway, F. Scott Fitzgerald, American magazine|work=Encyclopedia Britannica|access-date=August 22, 2017|language=en}} Alberto Moravia, André Gide, and Julian Huxley. In the 1940s, the popularity of the Petty Girls and Vargas Girls provided a circulation boost. In the 1960s, Esquire helped pioneer the trend of New Journalism by publishing such writers as Norman Mailer, Tim O'Brien, John Sack, Gay Talese, Tom Wolfe, and Terry Southern. In the mid 1960s, Esquire partnered with Verve Records to release a series of "Sound Tour" vinyl LPs that provided advice and music for traveling abroad. In August 1969, Esquire published Normand Poirier's piece, "An American Atrocity", one of the first reports of American atrocities committed against Vietnamese civilians."Normand Poirier". The New York Times. February 4, 1981 Under Harold Hayes, who ran it from 1961 to 1973, it became as distinctive as its oversized pages.Carol Polsgrove, It Wasn't Pretty, Folks, But Didn't We Have Fun? Esquire in the Sixties (1995). The magazine shrank to the conventional 8½×11 inches in 1971. The magazine was sold by the original owners to Clay Felker in 1977, who reinvented the magazine as a fortnightly in 1978, under the title of Esquire Fortnightly. However, the fortnightly experiment proved to be a failure, and by the end of that year, the magazine lost US$5 million. Felker sold Esquire in 1979 to the 13-30 Corporation, a Tennessee publisher, whose owners refocused the magazine into a monthly. During this time, New York Woman magazine was launched as something of a spinoff version of Esquire aimed at female audience. 13-30 split up in 1986, and Esquire was sold to Hearst at the end of the year, with New York Woman going its separate way to American Express Publishing. David M. Granger was named editor-in-chief of the magazine in June 1997. Since his arrival, the magazine has received numerous awards, including multiple National Magazine Awards. Prior to becoming editor-in-chief at Esquire, Granger was the executive editor at GQ for nearly six years. Its award-winning staff writers include Tom Chiarella, Scott Raab, Mike Sager, Chris Jones, John H. Richardson, Cal Fussman, Lisa Taddeo, and Tom Junod. Famous photographers have also worked for the magazine, among which fashion photographer Gleb Derujinsky, and Richard Avedon. Blog In January 2009 Esquire launched a new blog—the Daily Endorsement Blog. Each morning the editors of the magazine recommend one thing for readers' immediate enjoyment: "not a political candidate or position or party, but a breakthrough idea or product or Web site." The concept of the "Daily Endorsement Blog" was said to have emerged from Esquire November 2008 issue called the "Endorsement Issue", in which, after 75 years, Esquire publicly endorsed a presidential candidate for the first time. The Daily Endorsement Blog was officially discontinued on April 2011. Fiction From 1969 to 1976, Gordon Lish served as fiction editor for Esquire and became known as "Captain Fiction" because of the authors whose careers he assisted. Lish helped establish the career of writer Raymond Carver by publishing his short stories in Esquire, often over the objections of Hayes.For a description of Lish's years at Esquire, see Carol Polsgrove, It Wasn't Pretty, Folks, But Didn't We Have Fun? Esquire in the Sixties (1995), pp. 239-249. Lish is noted for encouraging Carver's minimalism and publishing the short stories of Richard Ford. Using the influential publication as a vehicle to introduce new fiction by emerging authors, he promoted the work of such writers as T. Coraghessan Boyle, Barry Hannah, Cynthia Ozick and Reynolds Price. In February 1977, Esquire published "For Rupert – with no promises" as an unsigned work of fiction: this was the first time it had published a work without identifying the author. Readers speculated that it was the work of J. D. Salinger, the reclusive author best known for The Catcher in the Rye. Told in first-person, the story features events and Glass family names from the story "For Esmé – with Love and Squalor". Gordon Lish is quoted as saying, "I tried to borrow Salinger's voice and the psychological circumstances of his life, as I imagine them to be now. And I tried to use those things to elaborate on certain circumstances and events in his fiction to deepen them and add complexity."The Wall Street Journal (February 25, 1977). Other authors appearing in Esquire at that time included William F. Buckley, Truman Capote, Murray Kempton, Malcolm Muggeridge, Ron Rosenbaum, Andrew Vachss and Garry Wills. The magazine's policy of nurturing young writing talent has continued with Elizabeth Gilbert, who debuted in Esquire in 1993, and more recently, with the work of such writers as Chris Adrian, Nathan Englander, Benjamin Percy, and Patrick Somerville. Other writers who have recently appeared in the magazine and on Esquire.com include Ralph Lombreglia, James Lee Burke, and Stephen King. The Napkin Fiction Project In 2007 Esquire launched the Napkin Fiction Project, in which 250 cocktail napkins were mailed to writers all over the country by the incoming fiction editor, in a playful attempt to revive short fiction—"some with a half dozen books to their name, others just finishing their first." In return, the magazine received nearly a hundred stories. Rick Moody, Jonathan Ames, Bret Anthony Johnston, Joshua Ferris, Yiyun Li, Aimee Bender, and ZZ Packer are among the notable writers included. Dubious Achievement Awards For many years, Esquire has published its annual Dubious Achievement Awards, lampooning events of the preceding year. As a running gag, the annual article almost always displayed an old photo of Richard Nixon laughing, with the caption, "Why is this man laughing?" However, the February 2006 "Dubious Achievement Awards" used the caption under a photo of W. Mark Felt, the former FBI official revealed in 2005 to be the "Deep Throat" Watergate source for Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein. The magazine did continue the Nixon photo in February 2007, referring to a poll stating that George W. Bush had surpassed Nixon as the "worst president ever". Another running gag has been headlining one especially egregious achievement, "And then they went to Elaine's." (Elaine's was a popular restaurant in New York City. It closed May 2011.) Esquire did not publish "Dubious Achievement Awards" for 2001, but resumed them with the 2002 awards, published in the February 2003 issue. "Dubious Achievement Awards" were discontinued in 2008, according to an editor's note in the January 2008 issue.The New York Observer However, after a nine-year hiatus, the feature was revived in the January 2017 issue with a skewering of 2016 events. Sexiest Woman Alive The annual feature Sexiest Woman Alive designation by the magazine is billed as a benchmark of female attractiveness. Originally, it was a part of the "Women We Love" issue that was released in November. To build interest, the magazine would do a tease, releasing partial images of the woman in the issues preceding the November issue. By 2007, it had become the dominating story of the issue and to create an element of surprise the hints were abandoned. Awards and honors 2000–present National Magazine Awards ; 2011 * In March, Esquire won a National Magazine Award for Digital Media—the first Mobile Edition prize—from the American Society of Magazine Editors. ; 2009 * Winner for Personal Service, Feature Writing, and Leisure Interests * Finalist for Profile Writing ; 2008 * Finalist for Magazine Section ; 2007 * Winner for Reporting * Finalist for General Excellence (500,000 to 1,000,000 circulation), Magazine Section (two nominations), Feature Writing (two nominations), and Leisure Interests ; 2006 * Winner for General Excellence (500,000 to 1,000,000 circulation) and Profile Writing ; 2005 * Winner for Feature Writing ; 2004 * Winner for Reviews & Criticism, Fiction, Design, and Profile Writing ; 2001 * Winner for Reporting ; 2000 * Winner for Reviews & Criticism International editions * Bulgaria (since 2014) * China Shishang xiansheng (时尚先生) Esquire China (since 1999) * Colombia (2012 - 2017) * Czech Republic * Greece * Germany (1987-1992)Meike Werkmeister. (September 2003). Men's magazines in Germany Theory Head. Retrieved April 29, 2015. * El Salvador (since 2009) * Hong Kong (published by SCMP Group) * Indonesia (launched 2007, published by MRA Group) * Italy (2018) * Japan (launched 1987, published by Esquire Magazine Japan Co., Ltd.) * Kazakhstan * Korea * Malaysia (launched April 2011) * Mexico * The Middle East (launched November 2009) * Netherlands, * Philippines (launched October 2011, published by Summit Media) * Poland * Republic of China (Taiwan) * Romania * Russia * Serbia (launched October 2013, published by Attica Media Serbia) * Singapore (launched September 2012) * South Korea (launched November 2007, published by Kaya Media) * Spain * Thailand * Turkey * Ukraine (launched in March 2012, closed in 2014) * United Kingdom * Vietnam (launched April 2013) See also * List of men's magazines * Men's Health UK * Esquire Network - A defunct television network based on the magazine * Allegra Coleman * Meyer Levin * Nat Mags (UK publisher) * Roberto Parada * Yulia Spiridonova (Russian photographer) References External links * (US) * Official website (UK) * Official website (Hong Kong) * [http://news.cnet.com/Esquire-wikis-article-on-Wikipedia/2100-1038_3-5885171.html C Net News article about the experiment of the Esquire writer in Wikipedia] * Category:Magazines established in 1933 Category:American monthly magazines Category:Hearst Communications publications Category:American men's magazines Category:Men's fashion magazines * Category:American lifestyle magazines Category:American literary magazines Category:American political magazines Category:Magazines published in Chicago Category:Magazines published in New York City